


Unburning Bridges

by Spitshine



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Full Shift Werewolves, Angst and Humor, At Least Lydia is Emotionally Competent, BAMF Lydia, Body Worship, Canon Divergence, Everybody Lives/Nobody Dies, Explicit Consent, Fingering, Frottage, Future Fic, Kissing, M/M, Monster of the Week, Mutual Pining, Oblivious Stiles, Oral Sex, Porn with a Slight Garnish of Plot, Protective Derek, emissary stiles, hints of D/s
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-11
Updated: 2016-02-11
Packaged: 2018-05-18 15:56:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5934202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spitshine/pseuds/Spitshine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Derek comes back to help the pack nip a basilisk infestation in the bud, Stiles finally notices that maybe—just maybe—Derek doesn't hate him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unburning Bridges

**Author's Note:**

  * For [damnitgreenberg](https://archiveofourown.org/users/damnitgreenberg/gifts).



> Many thanks to World's Best Beta, mollynoble!

**September 3rd, 9:21 p.m.**

If he had the strength for it, Stiles would be punching himself in the face right now. Sure, it had been his great idea to ask for Derek’s help when a nest of basilisks had suddenly hatched, and sure, he had been the one to text the guy, and sure, he probably should have known that things would still be awful between them… but somehow, he hadn’t thought that Derek would be so fucking livid at him just for getting injured. It’s not like he did it on purpose, sheesh.

But as things stand, he’s covered in venom burns, has wide swaths of skin sloughing off his back, both shoulders, and most of his left arm, and he can barely move enough to crawl away from the slime-covered destruction of the fight—much less to give himself the punishment he so richly deserves.

Shockingly, the irate werewolf growling at his heels and flashing blue eyes everywhere isn’t doing a whole hell of a lot to make him feel better. And in an equally unsurprising turn of events, his penchant for popping sudden fear boners while in the vicinity of one Derek Hale has gone absolutely nowhere during Derek’s time away.

At least this time, the general stink of rent reptiles and burnt flesh should be covering up the smell of his dampening boxers.

Operative word there being “should.” Because if the tilt of Derek’s eyebrows is anything to go by, he’s completely aware of what’s happening in Stiles’ pants and no more pleased about it now than he ever was before.

“How’s it hangin’, Batman?” Erica’s red smile manages to be wide and toothy like a grin while still more smirk than anything else.

Stiles flaps one hand weakly. “Oh, you know… mostly off of me, in these huge-ass patches.” The motion of his arm sends one of said patches slithering to the ground.

“It’s a good look on you, bro.” There is literally nothing that can get Scott’s sunny mood down for long.

“Thanks, buddy.”

“You want a hand or anything?”

“Naw, m’good, m’good.”

Stiles finally reaches his Jeep and forces himself to his knees, only to be met with the sternly disapproving face of Lydia Martin, light of his life, heart of his heart. “You know me and Erica had that covered, right?”

“Can’t let you ladies have all the fun, now can I?” Even to himself, Stiles’ normally jocular tone falls flat and toneless. He’s physically exhausted from the fighting he _did_ manage to get in, and in so much pain he couldn’t even say where he’s hurt the worst.

He reaches one hand up to the bumper of the Jeep with every intention of heaving himself onto his feet and digging out his first aid kit—but Derek is there, pulling him upright, hands firm on the only undamaged parts of his waist, siphoning away his pain before he’s even had a chance to ask _Scott,_ for chrissakes, and Stiles just, he just can’t. Not now. “I’m not your fucking damsel, Derek,” he snaps. “Get your hands off me so I can bandage my damn wounds before you make them any worse.” He opens the back of the Jeep one-handed and sits gingerly on the bumper to strip off his ruined shirt and examine his injuries.

He takes his inventory of the damage and glances up; Derek is still standing there, inches away, mouth open. They make eye contact, just for the briefest moment, before Derek snaps his mouth shut and whirls on his heel to run off into the woods, shredding his clothes as he shifts to four legs without breaking stride.

“Not to burst your bubble or anything,” Lydia begins dryly, “but those are burns. They won’t heal unless they’re dry, and they won’t stay dry if you bandage them.”

It takes Stiles a long second to process what she’s said, but he does—eventually—jerk his eyes back from the fluttering leaves Derek has left in his wake and respond, “Great. Perfect. This is exactly what I wanted everyone in the freshman class to remember about me. The leprosy.”

**September 4th, 12:09 a.m.**

“What the fuck were you thinking, Stiles?”

“Excuse me?”

Stiles had stopped locking his window when Derek had flounced—he wants Scott to have free access, after all—and now sincerely regrets not picking the practice back up. He closes his eyes but doesn’t turn away from his laptop. He seriously cannot handle Derek’s face right now, and isn’t much interested in Derek seeing his, either.

“It’s not your job to protect—to protect the pack. You’re human! You’re breakable! You-”

“Let me amend what I said a moment ago: excuse _you_ , buddy. I am the emissary. Pack protection is literally my job.”

“You—I didn’t know.”

“That’s what happens when you fucking leave your pack in the lurch.”

“I—I mean, you have Scott. He’s a better alpha that I ever could have been, he, he, he’s the True Alpha, I wasn’t—I was always supposed to be a beta.”

“Just because he has the inclination doesn’t mean he couldn’t have used a little guidance, you feel me?” Stiles’ voice is nasty; it feels slick and poisonous in his mouth, coats his teeth and tongue with its vitriol, and he doesn’t want to be cruel to Derek, wants the exact opposite, actually, but he can’t seem to stop the tirade. “He’s my bro and all but I’m the first to say he knows literally nothing about ‘wolf culture or customs or _anything_. No duh, you weren’t supposed to be the alpha, but you, like, watched your mom be alpha. Saw her train Laura and shit. Coulda been pretty helpful in interpack dealings. Hell, even intrapack dealings. They’re all still a bunch of hormonal teenagers with poor impulse control, Scotty included. Full moons can get just the tiniest bit fraught, y’know?” He takes a long breath through his nose, steadfastly does not allow himself to look at Derek. “We done here? Or do you have more baseless lectures to deliver?”

“I—no, we’re not done.”

Stiles spins his chair to face Derek at last. “For fuck’s sake, Derek. What did you think would happen? That you could just waltz in and out of Beacon Hills whenever it damn well suits you and there would be space for you? You’re not Elijah; we haven’t been setting a plate. We are a _pack_. We needed to be cohesive, with or without you. I would have thought you, of all people, would get that. We closed ranks, alright?!”

Derek’s voice is softer than Stiles really cares for. Were it anyone else, Stiles might even think he was hurt, but everyone knows Derek gives zero shits about Beacon Hills or the remnants of the Hale pack—and that he cares even less about Stiles himself. “You’re the one who asked me to come back.”

“I’m sure I’ve made worse mistakes,” Stiles starts to admit, “but I can’t think of one offhand,” he finishes snidely.

Derek flushes a deep red, nearly maroon, and Stiles watches his jaw work fruitlessly for a long, long minute while they stare silently at each other. Stiles makes a great show of turning back to his computer and when he next looks up, Derek is gone.

On the bright side, his dad is working and therefore heard none of that.

**September 4th, 1:17 p.m.**

“I think I fucked it up bad this time, buddy.” Stiles plops his tray heavily onto the table and swings his legs over the bench.

Lydia doesn’t say anything, but the perfect arch of her eyebrow as she looks up from her conversation with Erica means she _really_ doesn’t need to.

Scott, on the other hand, is an actual angel and says, “Probably not that bad. Wait, with who?”

Stiles heaves a sigh. “Derek.”

“So _that’s_ why you were AWOL yesterday.” Erica is too self-satisfied and knowing for her own good.

“If you weren’t so terrifying, I would tell you to can it.”

“And if you weren’t such a little baby about your feelings, we wouldn’t be having this conversation right now.”

“What?! Feelings—I don’t—what are you—” Stiles splutters.

“Whoa, whoa, bro. Deep breath. Ignore her for a minute. What happened?”

“Derek came over to yell at me, and it wouldn’t even have been a thing except, you know, I’ve been leaving the window open again, and he started in about how protection isn’t my ‘job,’ and obviously it is exactly my job, and I may have gotten a little tetchy and, um, kinda mean and now he probably thinks that I hate him.”

“Oh, he already thought that.”

“Reeeally not helping there, Boyd. Scotty, what do I do? You’re good at…” Stiles waves both hands ineffectually and comes extremely close to dumping Lydia’s smoothie into Erica’s lap. “…friends. You’re good at that. Unburning bridges and all.”

“Uh, apologize, dude. If you really think you were unfair to him-”

“Oh, it was so much worse than ‘unfair,’ you don’t even know.”

“-then he definitely deserves at least that. You know I love you, buddy, but you can, uh…”

“Be unfathomably cruel even to people I like for absolutely no reason?”

What there is absolutely no reason for is for anyone to smile like Scott is, especially at a moment like this. It’s all sunshine and rainbows and puppies farting out kittens. “Exactly. But now you know what to do-”

“Are you sure I can’t just, like, disembowel myself out in the woods somewhere? It seems less painful and it definitely has a higher survival rate.”

“Maybe he mellowed out while he was gone,” Lydia chirps in what is clearly intended to be a helpful tone.

Stiles just stares, incredulous.

**September 12, 4:14 p.m.**

So it turns out that when basilisks lay their eggs—that whole cockerel thing is apparently bullshit; they’re more like sea turtles with an extra-long gestation period—they lay several clutches scattered about their territory. Because of course they do.

The second one had taken them by surprise. It was sheer luck that it had happened in front of Lydia as she left Beacon County Community College’s STEM building late one evening. She’d been able to run inside, raid the chemistry supply room, and get back to the nest before they’d even fully dried.

“You _fire-bombed_ them?” Scott was so overjoyed when Lydia swung by his house to tell him that he didn’t even mind cutting his and Stiles’ Mario Kart all-nighter short to call an emergency pack meeting. He nearly went in for a high five but thought better of it just in time. Not very dignified, high fives.

“Well. Not just fire. I put some sulfur in too, just in case. They’re very sensitive to odor, of course, and the younger they are, the more vulnerable. Just out of the egg, when they haven’t dried—that’s when they’re the weakest. They can’t expel venom through the glaire, and their eyes aren’t open yet, so they can’t petrify people.”

“That’s some luck.” He’s obviously in awe, though perhaps not for the reasons Lydia would like him to be.

“Mostly brains, actually.”

So the third hatching, they’re prepared for.

Ish.

Lydia has made some truly ingenious little stinkbombs, Stiles has spells ready to protect everyone’s eyes, and the ‘wolves have… claws.

Claws which are not super helpful against a writhing mass of monsters that literally ooze caustic venom, since they didn’t catch this batch until they were fully into their powers (“the basilisk version of kindergartners,” Lydia comments helpfully when she sees them).

Claws and teeth, which are even less useful.

Nonetheless, Derek dives toward a tangled little group of the baby basilisks, half-shifted with his claws popped and fangs bared, and Stiles, fed up with his martyring ways, knocks the ‘wolf aside with a blast of pure force and steps in front of him to deliver a finely honed blast of heat to the ground just beneath the basilisks. The earth erupts in a column of steam and the basilisks are blown sky high, squealing and blistered.

Stiles turns away in time to watch Erica drawing the rest of the serpents’ attention toward her before she turns and runs, leading them to a clearing where Lydia can burn them to little bits and pieces without setting the entire forest ablaze.

“Scotty? You hear any more of them?”

“Don’t think so. We should probably hang out a minute, just to make sure, but I think we got ‘em all this time.”

“Thank fucking god. Beastiary says two to four clutches, so we should be winding up with this nonsense pretty soon here.”

“Bro…” Scott sounds surprised, disappointed even, and knocks loudly on the closest tree.

“Stiles.”

Stiles rolls his eyes and turns to face Derek. The man’s jaw is clenched, his fists balled up until they white-knuckle. “What, Derek.” It’s more of a fuck-you than a question, and they both know it.

“A word.”

Stiles huffs and stomps off after Derek—not far enough for real privacy, not with the rest of the pack there, but far enough to provide the illusion of privacy.

“I know I was… wrong, the other day. About your job. I don’t want to—to get in your way. You’re the emissary. But that doesn’t mean you can go around knocking people around, either, not in the middle of a, a fight. Not when I’m trying to…”

Stiles waits for Derek to finish his sentence, tapping his foot impatiently, but Derek doesn’t speak. “When you’re trying to _what_ , Derek?”

Nothing.

“Seriously? Dude, I give up. Scotty, can we leave yet? This is fucking impossible.”

**September 13th, 2:52 p.m.**

Stiles is wading through a practice set—unnecessarily complex for the first month of school, not that anyone asked him—when Lydia drops her books beside him.

“Not so loud, Lyds, it’s the library.”

“Whatever, Stilinski. I’m not here so you can gripe at me. No, be quiet. You need to stop treating Derek like that. I know you’re used to giving out the maximum amount of dickishness you think you can get away with at any given moment, but show a little restraint.”

“Wha-”

“I’m not done. He came back for you, Stiles. Do you get that? He came back. Here. Where his family died, where he failed his second pack. For you. Because you asked him to.”

“That can’t be-”

“Those are the books I just bought on ebay, by the way. They might have some spells you can use.”

“I-” but she’s already gone in a flurry of stiletto taps against the faded linoleum of the reading room floor. Stiles stares after her for a long time, wondering if she’ll be the first in the pack to snap after all.

**September 13, 9:54 p.m.**

Stiles leaves the window not only unlocked but wide open when he gets ready for bed that evening—only ten o’clock, insanely early by his standards—and powers down his computer before curling up in bed in just a T-shirt and his boxers to read one of the thick leather-bound books Lydia’d brought him.

It can’t be more than half an hour before he hears the distinctive scratch of ‘wolf claws against his roof. “That you, Derek?”

The soft evening sounds of his neighborhood are the only noises blowing in through his window for so long that Stiles thinks he may have imagined it, but at last he hears a reluctant, “Yes.”

“Come on in, dude. I can behave myself.”

“You sure?” It’s hard to tell, without seeing Derek’s face, but Stiles thinks he just might be amused.

“Make a deal with you. You get where I can see you and I’ll do my very best to play nice.” He sits up, curls his leg under him, ready to listen.

There’s another long silence but Derek does, eventually, crawl through the window to slouch in Stiles’ desk chair, an expression Stiles can’t quite parse clouding his features.

“Look, man… I don’t know how—okay, okay, I get it, you came here for a reason, you have a thing to say, but let me just—I’m really sorry, okay? I’ve been an ass to you when you didn’t deserve it and honestly I’m so used to my own bad behavior I wouldn’t’ve even noticed except then today Lydia kicked my ass up between my shoulder blades so…” Stiles catches a glimpse of Derek’s face in profile; he’s no longer unreadable but instead looks so raw, so broken-open, that Stiles almost misses the snarling-faced alpha of yore and can barely force himself to finish up weakly, “So, uh, yeah, I’m just really sorry for being such a douche to you and everything and I’ll, um, shut up and listen to whatever you came here to tell me now?”

Derek closes his eyes, slow and deliberate, and Stiles’ heart pounds in his throat as he worries that this, of all things, this ham-handed attempt at apologizing, will be what finally does him in. “Stiles,” Derek starts, only to abruptly cut himself off and rub one hand heavily over his face.

It takes just a little more self-control than Stiles can usually summon, but he manages to stay silent.

“Stiles… I, in a fight, I need to be able to protect you. Do you understand? I need to, or I feel like I’m going to tear out of my skin, like I’m going to explode with how much I need you to be safe.” Derek gets up, starts to pace as much as he can between the piles of dirty clothes and overpriced textbooks on Stiles’ floor.

“Yeah, I mean, I figured, the pack bond and-”

“No. Not the pack. _You_ , Stiles. Just you. That was a lot of why I left, you know? Needing it, and not being able to. And when you asked me to come back, I thought—whatever. I didn’t expect you to be so, so capable, so—dangerous.” His voice drops to a whisper, and Stiles leans forward to hear it. “You’re a force to contend with now, the _emissary_ of all things and I don’t, I don’t know if you have any idea what that means, to someone raised in the pack-”

“I can, I can tell you what it means to m-” Derek is right there, right in front of Stiles on his unwashed sheets, and Stiles’ tongue clicks against his hard palate as his mouth goes suddenly dry.

“Please. Please stop talking. Just let me, tell me I can, let me kiss you, Stiles, pl-”

“Yes, fuck, Derek, do i-”

And as much as the sheriff may have said he doesn’t care what Stiles does or who he does it with now that he’s in college— _damn_ , Stiles is glad his dad is working overnight tonight because the gasp he lets out when Derek’s tightly-shut lips brush over his open, still-moving ones is loud enough to be called a moan and, frankly, an embarrassment.

Stiles lets Derek crowd him back onto the bed as they keep kissing. It’s chaste, almost, at first, just their closed mouths meeting again and again, breath coming heavier and hotter as the minutes tick by.

Stiles pants for breath, needing the oxygen, and Derek’s tongue slides into his mouth like it was made to be there, and Stiles surges up into the kiss, meeting Derek’s force with his own, flipping them on the bed and slipping one of his thighs between both of Derek’s, nipping at Derek’s bottom lip, tugging it between his teeth before inching down the bed to nose behind Derek’s jaw, under his ear, his-

“Stiles.”

Derek sounds _wrecked_ and Stiles can feel the blood pulsing between his legs. He’s dizzy with want but pulls it together enough to reply, “Hnhh?”

“Stiles. Wait. Stop.”

He pulls off Derek so fast he ends up on the floor, most of his weight landing hard on his right hip, and looks up with wide, frightened eyes. “Shit, dude, I’m sorry, I thought—fuck, I can… leave? I don’t know.”

“No, that’s not—Stiles, calm down. It’s not… I want this. I want _you_.” Derek shifts uncomfortably on the bed. “But you have to know. It’s not. Just sex. For me.”

The fog clouding Stiles’ brain clears just the tiniest bit. “Oh. That. I know, buddy.”

“And for you… is it…”

“What, seriously? Were you not aware that I’ve been crazy about you for, like, years? I would be tempted even to break out some more heavy-duty words but I hear that’s gauche to do during sex time, so… Sorry, sorry. Really. I don’t mean to make fun. We can take this slower if you want. Wooing and all that. Courtship’n shit.”

“No, I—you mean that? The words you don’t think you should say during sex times?”

Stiles clambers back onto his bed (he’s gonna need a bigger mattress if this is going to be a thing now) and straddles Derek’s thighs, brings their faces close together so he can make incredibly direct eye contact and cares not even a little about how corny it is. “Yeah. Yeah, dude.”

“Are you ever going to stop calling me that?”

“Can I fingerbang you?”

“You’re changing the subject.”

“So are you. I also really want to blow you, that cool?”

“Fuck, Stiles, you’re gonna kill me. Yes. Yes, both of those.”

“You wanna take your own clothes off, or can I?”

Derek blushes a soft pink and looks up through his lashes at Stiles, voice suddenly all shy and sweet. “If you want to… I’d like that, I think.”

Stiles returns Derek’s smile with one of his own and pulls the man’s shirt up over his head, running his hands over every inch of newly exposed skin before nudging Derek to lay flat on his back. He kisses down Derek’s throat, his collar bone, licks a path to first one nipple and then the other, filing away each twitch and gasp and hitched little breath in the information sponge that is his brain.

Long as he’s been waiting for this—or thinking about, maybe, “waiting” seems to imply he thought it might actually happen—he’s in no rush for it to be over now that it’s here. He wants to get Derek off, obviously, but more than that, he wants to see how long he can stretch it out. How close Derek can get to the brink without tipping over, how high Stiles can fly them both before the rush of orgasm brings them back to earth.

He’s not keeping track, couldn’t count if he tried, but he thinks it might be fifteen, twenty minutes he spends mapping Derek’s torso and arms with his hands, his lips, his teeth and tongue, before he finally reaches the sweat-damp fabric of Derek’s tented-out jeans. He flexes the muscles of his tongue to lick under Derek’s waistband—it’s harder than it sounds, boy wears his pants _tight_ —and the moan that rips from Derek’s throat is more like a sob than anything else.

“Stiles,” he pleads. “C’mon, c’mon, you gotta—my pants, please, they fucking hurt.”

Stiles chuckles under his breath, incredibly pleased with himself. “Sure thing, Der. But you gotta do something for me.”

“Yeah, yeah. Uh-huh.”

“Open your eyes, sweetheart. Look at me.”

Derek struggles up to his elbows and looks down at Stiles, mouth wide and wet, pupils wide and dark, and Stiles—Stiles almost forgets what he’s doing, more than a little overcome by the sight of Derek Motherfucking Hale, completely undone.

He remembers in time to smirk, though, flicking the button on Derek’s straining fly open with his quick fingers and biting down on the zipper-pull to tug it down one tooth at a time.

Derek’s head goes back and all Stiles can see is his throat, a long stretch of skin and stubble. It’s hard to tell what’s happening from this angle, but he’s pretty sure that _thump_ was the back of Derek’s head cracking against his headboard.

He pulls Derek’s pants and underwear down together, but slow, slow enough it’s painful for him; he can’t imagine how Derek’s managing. Kisses the skin over the trembling muscle as it’s exposed one inch at a time. Left thigh, right thigh, left.

He doesn’t let himself so much as look at Derek’s cock. He knows himself, and his self-control, and his oral fixation, and he wants to get through this according to plan (it was hastily put together, sure, but Stiles’ best plans usually are).

Left knee, right knee.

Determined, he keeps going, struggling to yank the unnecessarily snug jeans over the firm swell of Derek’s calves. Derek himself kicks free of his boots; the socks get tangled in the pants and it all comes off together when Stiles gives one last tug and looks up and—

_Oh._

That’s, that’s Derek laid out before him, above him, all quivering tension and coiled muscle and thickets of dark hair, his breath rasping noisily in his throat, every sweat-soaked line of his body radiating need.

Stiles mouths messily at Derek’s ankle bone, relishing in the cut-off groan that brings him. “No, sweetheart, don’t do that. Give it to me, baby, let me hear you.” He gets between Derek’s twitching, flung-wide legs to lick one unbroken stroke from the ‘wolf’s ankle to the damp crease where his balls meet his leg, and is gratified to hear the full-bodied moan that erupts from Derek with such force his abs clench, body curling up into a protective egg around Stiles’ head, around his own blood-thick dick.

“You alright there, buddy?” His voice is a low rasp to his ears, but he knows Derek will be able to hear it just fine.

“Fucking god damn, Stiles, I thought you were gonna finger me— _ahh_.”

Stiles releases his teeth from Derek’s hip, checking the skin to reassure himself that wasn’t too hard for an unnegotiated bite, and quips, “That’s not a very nice way to ask for what you want, Derek,” all slow smirk and faux-disappointment.

“Stiles, please, I gotta, just touch me, suck me, anything, I need to come so bad, so fucking bad…”

Stiles sits himself up, heart filling at the heartbroken little whimper that wrings from Derek. “Derek. Listen up. You following me?” Derek’s pupils are tracking just fine, so Stiles figures he can probably follow simple verbal instruction. “Lean over, go in that drawer. Yeah, perfect. You see the lube, baby? Get it out for me, give it here. Thank you. You still want me to finger you? Fill you up and suck you down?”

Derek gives his answer not in words, but in the way his body suddenly sags against the mattress, boneless with need.

“Answer me.”

Derek’s shouted affirmation is half-growl but understandable enough for all that, and Stiles rewards him with a hand on each hip, a firm caress down the outside of each leg as he scoots up the bed to tuck his own thighs under Derek’s.

Derek’s legs are splayed open now, his hole exposed and twitching when Stiles frames it with his big thumbs. “You do this much?”

“Uh-huh.”

“Recently?”

“Umm… maybe… one week? Two weeks? Not since I. Came back. But. Not that long.”

Stiles strokes over Derek’s taint and down to his ass, with just the pads of his fingers, soothing. “Good, baby. So good. You take much?”

“My toy… about two… three fingers.”

“Gonna start you on one, okay?”

“Nngh.”

“Your choice: cold lube right now, warm lube in a minute.”

“NOW.”

The lube is cold even on Stiles’ fingers but Derek was adamant, so he slicks one up and starts to rub at Derek’s rim as he leans forward and licks at one peaked nipple.

Derek’s body pulls in two directions, arching up against Stiles’ mouth, grinding down against his hand. The veins of his arms pop out as one hand white-knuckles the headboard, one scrabbles helplessly against the sheets.

He might be moaning. Stiles honestly can’t tell over the high, breathy noise he lets out when his fingertip slides into the clutch of Derek’s body, wet with lube and werewolf hot. He clenches and releases the strong muscles of his sphincter, clenches and releases, greedily working himself further onto Stiles’ finger.

“You need something, sweetheart?”

“Another… finger. Your mouth. Please.”

Stiles gives him both. Almost. Shoves the remainder of his index finger into Derek and traces the place where skin meets skin with the slick tip of his middle finger, hunches down to lap at the precome gathering in Derek’s slit.

The taste shoots right to Stiles’ own dick, hot and fierce, and he straddles Derek’s leg, grinding down immediately. Without thinking about it, he gives a low groan of relief; his lips part and Derek’s cock slips home.

“I’m gonna, I’m gonna come, more fingers, please.” Derek sounds desperate, almost broken, and Stiles wants nothing more than to give him everything he asks for. Everything he wants. He pushes a second and then a third finger in, sucking so hard his cheeks hurt, humping frantically as his own orgasm rushes up to meet him.

It doesn’t take long. Derek must’ve been on the edge for a long time, because Stiles only manages a few fast bobs of his head before his mouth is full, salty and thick. He swallows and comes in his boxers, the wet heat going tacky as he collapses with Derek’s softening dick still in his mouth, more than content to stay exactly where he is until Derek bats softly at the side of his head, mewling in discontent as he pulls Stiles up for a sticky snuggle.

**Author's Note:**

> The reason Lydia is getting her core classes out of the way at the local community college instead of bookin’ it right to the east coast is those boys, seriously, would just let the place burn if she wasn’t there to keep an eye on them. But they will shape up in no more than three semesters—one would be better—because if she doesn’t walk at the MIT graduation, she will tear every last one of them apart. Got that, Scotty? (A: Yes, ma’am.)


End file.
